Living With It
by lNightWriterl
Summary: Pre-Thor. The one time Loki hasn't done anything wrong, is the time that the younger prince is certain his brother just might kill him after all. He isn't sure what Thor is so upset about, but he wonders if anyone would end up going to his funeral or if they would simply dance on his grave. One-Shot. Lots of bromance because I'm an addict (:


**Living with It**

"I'm going to _kill_ him."

Loki frowned, recognizing the voice and tone radiating from the other side of the library that he was currently stowed away in, nose deep in a rather fascinating book. It wasn't so much his brother's words that shocked him; more that Thor was actually _inside_ a library.

Slightly curious, but not enough so that he would take down the enchantments that kept him hidden and undisturbed from his sanction, the younger prince simply listened quietly until his sibling spoke again.

"I know he's here…Gods, I am going to…" he grumbled, rambling off threats that Loki concluded must be for him if Thor was looking here. What had _he_ done?

Nothing to Thor, that was certain. Of course, he'd been playing his role of trouble maker quite well lately by doing trivial things- making people see hallucinations, being invisible while speaking to the guards, putting small bombs in certain areas, and other small things to create havoc. However, he couldn't think of anything that would have angered his brother… Surely it didn't take him nearly a month to figure out it was Loki who changed his whole wardrobe into a pink disaster, did it? While Thor wasn't awfully clever by any means, he certainly wasn't stupid either.

Now shutting his book to figure _exactly_ what he'd done, Loki leaned forward, pressing his ear towards the section that Thor was now attempting to locate him in with who appeared to be Volstagg (another person who Loki had never seen in the library before).

"My friend, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"_Overreacting_?" came the dangerous reply and the trickster rose an eyebrow. _Volstagg_ was coming to his defense? "How is _this_ an overreaction?" Thor asked and if his tone was anything to go by... Loki knew he was overreacting a bit.

"It's just…I don't quite understand what he did."

Well, that at least made two of them. Apparently Thor didn't feel the need to explain either, as he simply continued to tear the place apart, every so often coming up with a list of things he was going to do to his little brother once he found them.

Loki shook his head in disbelief. The one time he actually hadn't done something was the time Thor was going to actually smash his brains out and literally kill him. He wondered if anyone would attend the funeral or if there would simply be a party on his grave.

Deciding that the library was no longer a safe place despite his spells, Loki quickly collected his things, planning on sneaking out quietly… Peering to make sure he brother was safely in another section of the room, he took off his charms and slunk low, his eyes seeking the grand doors of the exit. Silently, he moved towards his target spot, not too concerned with being caught by Volstagg- the man really never posed a threat-and satisfied that Thor was looking in the wrong place.

Unfortunately, his sense of security quickly diminished as a had found a strong grip on his arm and dragged him out into the open.

"Thor!" he complained as his brother yanked him over "Ow! Let me go! I haven't done anything!" he hissed, unsure of how the elder prince had moved over so fast, and looked over at Volstagg for help. The warrior proved to be no use though, simply offering him a sympathetic look which was really not appreciated.

"Thor-" he started, but was cut off by a cold look as he was pushed out of the doors roughly. Gods, _why_ was he cursed with such an annoying and temperamental brother? His situation had always been bad enough without adding Thor Odinson in the picture. Deciding it was best to calm the thunderer before he got used as a moving punching bag, Loki tried once again to speak. "Alright, so I know you're mad over…Something, but-"

"Hush." His brother spoke harshly as he moved his grip to his upper arm where he dragged Loki down the halls. The younger god felt flushed at the humiliation, but knew it was pointless to argue with Thor at this point. Of course, he made sure to put up a fight every step of the way. Digging his heels into the ground, throwing nasty comments, and making sure to grab a hold of things to keep them from moving forward were tricks he had learned over the years to make things especially difficult.

"_Loki_." Came the dangerous tone again and the green eyed god felt more frustration. _What did he do!?_

Finally arriving at his chambers, Thor pushed him roughly towards the bed and immediately dove into Loki's scrolls, tossing the ones that weren't needed aside as he searched lividly for something.

"What are you _doing_?!" Loki cried out, not liking the idea of his studies getting thrown around one bit "Brother! Would you render your need to act like a fool aside for five minutes to tell me _what is wrong_!?" he growled out and Thor, who seemed to find the scroll he was looking for, slammed it into his chest hard.

"What were you _thinking_!?" he finally exploded "You had no right! Of all the _stupid_, _foolish_ things to do! How could you have done this? I ought to go to father now and demand the harshest of punishments!" he yelled as he clenched his hands, obviously trying not to break anything, and Loki narrowed his eyes, looking down at the scroll that seemed to have angered his brother so much.

Sighing, he recognized it as a spell he'd been studying over a few weeks prior. The yellowing pages and delicate writing were unforgettable- he had almost had _nightmares_ after reading this particular scroll. He wasn't for sure how Thor had found it, but suddenly understood that his anger wasn't really fury, but fear… Well, perhaps not fear. He couldn't imagine his big brother getting this worked up over his safety.

"Thor-" he started quietly, but was interrupted by the thunder god's frustrated and panicked voice as he paced the room.

"I wondered. I _knew_ something odd was happening. I felt it! The moment the ax that was meant for me in battle missed, I _knew_." Thor growled and Loki frowned, not realizing his brother had had a bout with death. Deciding to push that conversation aside for another time, Loki smoothed out the decaying paper and looked up with slight exasperation mixed in with annoyance. Was Thor _that_ much of a control-freak?

"Thor, I never used this." He finally broke in and felt blue eyes look blankly at him.

He raised the spell- it really was a horrid piece of work- and shook his head. The scroll was used to protect loved ones in battle. It was a hundred percent guarantee they would return home without a scrape, but not without cost. The caster would be forced to basically sell their soul for damnation and torture for all of eternity. Even the most desperate never tried it.

"You never used it." Thor repeated slowly and Loki shook his head, biting his tongue to stop the thousands of insults roaming through his head at how regulatory the elder prince was. Honestly. Though he supposed Thor may have also been humiliated by the fact he unknowingly received help in battle…

"Brother, I may have used a couple of spells to aid you in battle, but it only caused me a nick in my arm." He shrugged "I trust your fighting skills to do the rest."

"Did you _consider_ using this?" Thor asked, looking with disgust at the scroll that now lay between them.

"Of course not." Loki soothed, though he knew it was a lie. He may have not considered it for long, but he still had. He wasn't old enough (or so they told him) to go to war yet, and sitting around while your brother fought was terrifying enough.

The elder prince considered him for a moment before slowly nodding.

"I believe you." He spoke and Loki grinned, shaking his head fondly at his brother's need to jump to conclusions. The smile quickly went away though as Thor threw the parchment in the fire, sending it into a burst of flames.

"Why did you do that!?" Loki gasped in horror "You just burned thousands of years of knowledge!"

"That is knowledge no one needs to know." Came the dark reply "And I don't care for you casting spells over me no matter how little it costs you. It isn't worth it."

"A speck of my blood isn't worth your life? And here I thought you were more confident than _that_."

"Brother? Please shut up." Thor breathed out, still sounding annoyed. "Just… Swear you won't do that."

"Considering you just burned the script, I doubt I could-"

"_Loki!_"

"You're in a rather foul mood today." The younger grimaced, not sure why his usual sunny brother was still upset. He said he hadn't used the spell, hadn't he?

"You are the younger one. It isn't your job to protect me." Thor told him firmly and Loki paused, watching him critically before shrugging. Was _that_ what this was about?

"I know it isn't." He said simply "Considered it volunteer work." He smiled and was rewarded with a twitch of amusement from his brother that quickly vanished. They waited in silence for a several moments, Loki waiting patiently for the other prince to speak again.

"You're spells frighten me." Thor finally said "You're knowledge…It frightens me greatly."

"My…What? Why?" Loki asked blankly, not used to being at loss with something, _especially_ not with Thor. Did he actually just _admit _to being afraid? Of...What exactly? Loki? Magic? Both?

"These words." Thor gestured to the dozens of scripts lying about "They bring great power to you, but some require great costs as well in return instead of just mere energy. How can I protect you from yourself?"

Swallowing hard, Loki nodded, suddenly understanding his brother. With a small sigh (and bit of satisfaction he would never admit to- Thor was _worried_ about _him_!), Loki knelt to where his brother was sitting on the edge of his bed, his riled hands locked in his hair as he sat in deep thought before feeling his brother pulling him into an embrace.

Thor blinked, surprised since Loki resented being touched and it was always Thor who initiated any sort of physical affection. Nevertheless, he returned the gesture fully.

"Thor, I do not plan on giving too much for these spells. You're mind worries _way_ too much. Learn to trust a little, brother."

"I do trust you, but-"

"I have self-control. I promise you." Loki told him with a small smile. "I will try to protect you sometimes with magic…Deal with it." He grinned "But I wouldn't overexert myself… I know you would probably just go to the dead to find me anyways." He shrugged "You would succeed somehow."

"You would never see the light of day again." Thor threatened a little more lightly "Wait- You wouldn't mind that, would you? Fine. You would never see the darkness of night again." He revised and Loki laughed, impatiently letting his brother hold him for a few more seconds.

"Brother? Let go of me." He finally broke and Thor beamed down at him.

"Why? Do you have somewhere you need to go?" he asked, tightening his grip so that he couldn't escape.

"Don't you? I hear Mother dared to help the cooks the other night. What a dangerous task! Are you sure you don't need to go yell at her?"

"Even I, am not brave enough to yell at Mother." Thor told him solemnly and Loki nodded vaguely in agreement, both boys shuddering at the thought of their mother angry.

"Well, I am brave enough to yell _for_ Mother unless you unhand me." Loki growled at him and Thor placed a hand over his mouth.

"There. I would like to see you escape now Silvertongue." He teased and Loki rolled his eyes at his brother making his beloved skill a nickname of all things. "Ah! Loki!" Thor groused when he felt Loki lick his hand. Taking advantage of the moment, the god escaped out of Thor's grasp with a grin.

"_Goodbye_ brother." He said, gesturing towards the door, though he was secretly enjoying the attention. Ever since Thor had been able to go to battle, he was always _so_ important and had _so_ many places to be. He couldn't remember the last time they had just messed around with each other for a little while.

"Well then! I see I am not wanted here." Thor sniffed "And here I was planning on telling you where the sweets you so love are hidden." He said, walking out with a grin. The elder paused outside the door, playing the trick that Loki had done to him on numerous occasions when he wanted to spend extra time with his brother. Five…Four…Three…Two…

"Brother! Wait up!"

Grinning, Thor shook his head. Maybe he _had_ overreacted a little…

He didn't regret it though. Loki _was_ his little brother after all…

And everyone knows if you have a brother, you're going to fight. Either with him, against him, or for him. In this case, it was kind of all three...

He could live with that.

* * *

**Wow...It has honestly felt like forever since I've actually written anything. This is my first for this fandom as well so I'm a bit nervous on how I did... I've always been a bit of a sucker for Thor and Loki, and after seeing A Dark World...Well, my heart yearned to write this :P Reviews are always welcomed and loved, and thanks for reading (: **


End file.
